The present invention relates to an operating panel for an elevator which has a touch panel portion and which is disposed in a car or an elevator hall.
Conventionally, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 6-144726, a car operating panel for an elevator uses a touch panel which is operated by being touched by a passenger""s finger.
However, in such an operating panel, since the display surface of the touch panel is touched directly, the display surface is easily soiled, thereby requiring much time and labor for maintenance such as cleaning or the like. Further, since input to the touch panel is not accompanied by a button like click feeling, there is a fear that passengers used to pushing buttons may be anxious about whether the operation has been input or not.
The present invention is made to solve the problems mentioned above, and an object of the present invention is to provide an operating panel for an elevator, wherein maintenance can be facilitated and a click feeling can be obtained at the time of operation while using a touch panel.
To this end, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an operating panel for an elevator comprising an operating panel body, and a touch panel portion including a button portion for inputting information, provided at a front surface of the operating panel body, wherein the button portion includes: a display surface member; a button frame disposed with an interval provided between a surface of the display surface member, the button frame having a button accommodating portion; a button cap embedded within the button accommodating portion, the button cap being operated by being pushed; and a dome member made of metal and provided between the button accommodating portion and the button cap, the dome member being deformed by being pressed by the button cap when the button cap is pushed and being restored when the button cap is released.